Ichiraku
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Ever wondered how Naruto met the Ichirakus? Look no farther! Warning, this fic may contain fluff, hurt, comfort, and hungry homeless orphans. Do not read if you are; emo, goth, satan-worshipper, or evil. Thank you and have a nice day!


LC; How did Naruto meet the Ichirakus?

Naruto; Oh that's easy you see I was only about five when-

LC; SILENCE! This is my fic! Not yours!

Sasuke; Dobe, don't you learn?

Sakura; Don't make LC angry!

Naruto; *Pouts*

LC; On to my awesome fic now! One-shot!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. It is not mine, therefore Kishimoto cannot sue me!

Konohagakure, Four years after the Kyubi attack.

Naruto dragged his blanket down the street slowly, feeling every bruise and scrape on his body howl in protest at the forced movement. He wished he could go home, but the orphanage had kicked him out a whole week ago.  
>He wasn't allowed to go back.<p>

Teuchi was getting ready to close up for the night. He and his young, eight year old daughter Ayame had been a little low on revenue lately and unless something came along soon, they might lose their shack.  
>He sighed sadly and turned around to tell his daughter to go on inside but found she was no longer behind him.<br>He turned around to look down the street to find her talking to the Kyubi kid.

His first thought was to get his only child away from the freak as quickly as possible before it decided to kill her.  
>He almost did it too, but he heard a little of their conversation.<p>

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Ayame asked the little boy curiously. She had him by one arm, stopping him from running away like he'd intended. He was for some strange reason afraid of her. She couldn't understand it.

"I don't have any." He said quietly, still trying to tug his arm out of her grip. This crazy girl had grip like iron!  
>The new contemplative silence was broken by the sound of his stomach rumbling in anger at the lack of sustenance. Naruto gazed down at his gullet sadly, knowing he'd be sleeping hungry again tonight.<p>

"Where do you live?" Ayame asked, not ready to let the little boy go yet.

"Nowhere." Naruto mumbled. His normally blonde hair was dulled with dirt and blood. He had a big bruise on the side of his face and many more covering his arms and legs.  
>He'd had a run in with some drunk villagers a little while ago.<p>

"Why are you so hurt?" Ayame hated it when she saw people hurt. For some reason it always made her feel bad and she didn't like it.

"I got beat up." Naruto said bluntly, suddenly renewing his earlier struggles. Why wouldn't this girl just leave him alone before another adult showed up to hit him?  
>He just wanted to be left alone. His stomach growled again. Scratch that last part, he just wanted some food.<p>

Teuchi had listened and thought to the times when men would come in bragging about beating down the Kyubi brat. He had never taken it literally though.  
>He trusted the Sandaime and knew if the kid was really the fox then they would all be dead. He never thought anyone would actually beat up the kid. It was obvious no kid did those wounds either.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Ayame had heard those growls and thought if she fed the boy he would be happier. She felt sorry for him.

Naruto was stunned and all he could do to respond was nod. She led him over to her father and noticed that the boy had tensed when he saw him.  
>Naruto tried weakly to tug out of her grip again, not wanting to be beat up anymore, but she would not let go.<p>

"Daddy, he's hungry, can I give him some ramen?" Ayame pleaded kindly. She didn't think he'd say no to a starving orphan.

Teuchi gazed long and hard at the kid, but found no reason not to. He just could not see the Kyubi in the boy's features. The whiskers didn't even seem all that fox like anyway, more similar to a cat.  
>He finally sighed and in one fail swoop lifted the four year old and plopped him on a stool. He went behind the counter and got started on the ramen for the kid.<p>

"What's your name Shorty?" He asked jokingly, stirring the softening noodles.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

END OF FLUFFY FICCY!

LC; There now you have it. This is how Naruto met the Ichirakus!

Naruto; *Grumble Grumble*

Sasuke; Well, there you have it.

LC; See ya all later!


End file.
